


The Spy Who Dumped Me One Shots

by Holtzmann_lover



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Please read, but read it anyway, i know i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots from the movie The Spy Who Dumped Me. I take requests!





	1. Minimizing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...

Audrey and Morgan were both out of breath as they had been running all afternoon. First they were running from their target who almost out ran them several times. They almost failed their mission but thankfully at the last second, Sebastian came to the rescue, throwing them each a gun. Even though Audrey won’t admit it, Morgan will. Audrey is better with using a gun, especially when the target is moving. Because of this, Morgan had run out of bullets first.

She quickly ran and hid to the best of her ability while Audrey took charge and began shooting again. The enemy was getting weaker and weaker, making Audrey more powerful. It only took a couple more hits for the last person to drop to the ground, ending their mission.

Sebastian and Morgan came up behind her, pulling her into a hug, telling her how proud they were. Audrey smiled and thanked them, but her smile was weak. They all had a long day and each of them were tired. They only had to report back to Wendy through video chat and they were free to go back to the hotel and get a good night’s rest.

Surprisingly, the conversation with Wendy was easy and she seemed to be in a good mood. She told them to get back to the hotel and go to sleep as they had a flight the next day. As soon as they parted ways with Sebastian, Morgan immediately began to ramble.

“Oh my God!” You were so badass back there when you were shooting with the gun!” She yelled with glee. “I’m so proud of you! Damn, my best friend is a superhero!”

“Morgan, shut up!” Audrey snapped. She had a headache from the lack of water and food she had that day and Morgan’s rambling only made it worse. Of course, she didn’t mean to be rude, it just slipped out. Morgan looked shocked and quickly stopped talking.

“Fine, whatever. You never respect yourself that much anyways,” She grumbled and walked a bit faster so she wasn’t next to Audrey. The rest of the walk to the hotel was awkward and quiet and when they arrived at their hotel Morgan nearly slammed the door in Audrey’s face. They rarely fought but when they did, it was bad. Morgan immediately went to bed, not even changing into her pajamas or brushing her teeth. She pulled the covers over her head.

Audrey changed into sweats and cleaned her face so it was free of makeup. She tried to go to bed after. She really did, but the fight with Morgan kept her awake, leaving her alone in the dark with her thoughts. After about an hour she decided to quit trying and pulled out her phone. She went into her messages app and clicked on the messages between her and Sebastian.

Are you up?

A few minutes went by and she felt her phone buzz, indicating that she had a new message.

What’s up?

Let’s meet up in the hotel lobby.

She locked her phone and grabbed the room key before quietly making her way to the elevator. When she got down to the first floor, Sebastian was waiting for her by the vending machine, eating a bag of pretzels. As she came up to him, he held one out to her and she took it, grumbling a thank you. After being together for two years, Sebastian and Audrey could read each other like a book.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, taking her hand gently and leading her to a couple of comfy looking chairs.

“Morgan and I got in a fight,” She admitted as she sat down. Sebastian gave her a small smile that was supposed to be comforting.

“She was rambling about how good of a job I did on the mission this afternoon and I snapped and I hurt her feelings,” Audrey explained and he nodded.

“I don’t think you hurt her feelings,” Sebastian began to speak. “I think you made her mad. Think of it in Morgan’s shoes. She compliments you a lot and you always shoot her down by replying negatively about yourself. Don’t you see how that can be frustrating after awhile?”

Audrey took a minute to think about it. What Sebastian said was right. She wasn’t always the kindest to herself. It’s not like she was purposely mean to herself, she just never accepted compliments.

“You’re right,” She sighed and looked down, feeling guilty. Sebastian took her chin by his finger and gently lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

“Hey, you guys will be alright, Morgan can’t stay mad for too long. Especially at you. You’re her best friend,” He reminded her and Audrey nodded.

“I’m gonna go make this right,” She declared. “See you tomorrow?”

After he promised her he would, she went to the hotel gift shop and began looking around for stuff Morgan might like. She found a cute little teddy bear and a bag of chocolate that she knew Morgan loved. After purchasing her items, she went back up stairs and set her alarm so she would wake up before Morgan.

A beep blared in her ear, announcing that it was time to wake up. She was never a morning person, but today she had to be to make things right. She got out of bed and grabbed Morgan’s presents before hopping on her bed.

“Wake up!” She screamed and Morgan grumbled something that Audrey couldn’t understand. “Time to get up!”

Morgan sat up in bed groggily, “What are you doing? It’s seven in the morning. Even I don’t get up this early.”

Audrey plopped the treats into Morgan’s lap.

“I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday. I understand now that you were only trying to celebrate me and I appreciate that. I shouldn’t have snapped. From now on, I’ll work on accepting your compliments instead of smashing them.”

Morgan smiled.

“This little bear and I are hoping that you’ll forgive me.” She holds up the stuffed bear.

“You were already forgiven, dork,” Morgan chuckled and pulled Audrey into a hug, expressing her love to Audrey.


	2. A Bit Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey walks in on Morgan crying.

Audrey had just bought a new video game for her xbox and she was practically shaking with excitement to play it. Yes, she was thirty years old, but hey- video games made her excited! That’s not her fault. She practically danced through the doorway when she got home, ready to play it. Morgan had been in her room all day, keeping to herself, clearly wanting privacy.

She waltzed over to their TV, opening up the case to the game. She loved the feeling of shrink wrap being ripped off. The new shiny disk made her even more excited to play. She had been waiting for months for the new game to be released. Yes, she was aware she was a bit of a “nerd”, but she didn’t care. She was proud of her love for her video games.

The menu to the game popped up and she grabbed the xbox controller, ready to play. She quickly read over the instructions so she knew how to play. The game roared to life and she instantly began shooting her opponents. She was loving it already.

The problem arose about fifteen minutes later, when Audrey was about to kill her last enemy. Morgan had began playing music. The music was okay but the volume had been a bit loud. It was distracting her, damn it! She asked Morgan multiple times in the past to keep her music at a reasonable level. She groaned and looked at the door leading to Morgan’s room. She had been distracted and the soldier in the game shot and killed her while she wasn’t looking.

“Morgan! Turn down the music!” She yelled, hoping that she had heard her so she didn’t have to get up. She waited a couple seconds and when the volume didn’t turn down, she yelled again.

“Morgan! Turn the music down! I am playing a video game!”

Still, the music didn’t lower. Frustrated now, the gamer punched the pause button on the controller and stomped to the door, throwing it open. She was prepared to yell again.

“Morgan, I swear to-”

And there Morgan was. She was wrapped in a fuzzy green blanket. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and she looked like she was lacking sleep. When Audrey came into the room, she immediately turned the other way. However, it was no use. Audrey had seen the evidence of her crying.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Audrey asked, concern taking over her anger.

Morgan sobbed, “Go away, I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Audrey almost scoffed, but then she reminded herself that now probably wasn’t the best time to do that. She walked over to Morgan’s iPod speaker and turned off the music. Morgan was looking at her phone and that action only made her sob harder. Audrey instantly walked over to her and pulled her into a bear hug, rubbing her back, letting her cry it out.

“What’s wrong?” She asked again when Morgan’s crying had died down significantly. 

“Ben said that I was-” That’s all Audrey could make out before Morgan had gone back to crying her eyes out. Audrey knew she had to do something. Audrey knew that Morgan had a slight panic disorder. She only found out about it when Morgan had a panic attack on their last mission. After the attack was over, Morgan made Audrey promise that they would never talk about it again.

“Okay, Morgan. I need you to breathe with me. We don’t want a panic attack to happen.” She demonstrated her breathing. Breathe in for three seconds, then letting the air out for five seconds. Morgan had copied her breathing, knowing that Audrey was right. Morgan was on the verge of a panic attack. Thankfully, with Audrey there, they were able to dodge the attack. Morgan was very grateful for that. Panic attacks were very scary.

Once Morgan calmed down again, she began to talk.

“Ben broke up with me because he said that I was too much to handle,” She confessed. Audrey instantly thought of the time they were on the train and Morgan told her about the time where Drew told her she was a little much. Morgan didn’t deserve that. She was perfect the way she was. Ben was Morgan’s boyfriend who she had been dating for about six months. It had been getting serious.

“That son of a bitch! I’m gonna go cut off his dick and tie it to his forehead.”

“No, don’t do that. He’s right. I am a lot to handle. I can’t even handle myself sometimes. It’s okay. I guess I’ll just be single for the rest of my life. I’ll have fifteen cats and my house will smell bad, but it’s okay because then no one will have to deal with me.”

Audrey had thought her heart had broken. She didn’t know what to say. She sat there, listening to her best friend cry her heart out.

“I’ll make you a deal,” She blurted out, “If no one marries you by the time you’re fifty, I’ll marry you.”

“Yeah, but you’ll already be married,” Morgan sniffled.

“You don’t know that. I could be single too. And even if I am married, I’ll divorce my husband so I can marry you. It’s my duty to always make sure you’re happy.”

Morgan smiled, “What did I do to deserve you as a best friend?”

“I ask myself the same thing about you,” Audrey admitted and layed next to Morgan. Sure, Morgan was still sad, but she was happy that she didn’t have to go through it alone. They sat in silence for awhile before Audrey piped up.

“We need to work on your taste of music.” Morgan shot up and playfully glared at her. She loved listening to the old music, not this new pop crap like Audrey had.

“What are you talking about? Purple Rain is iconic. We’re not even gonna have this argument because I’m right. I’m always right,” Morgan cockily joked. Audrey gave her a look of disbelief.

“I’m not even going to say anything because you’re wrong more than half the time and-” Audrey rambled and Morgan pushed her. People who didn’t know them might think they were actually fighting, but they knew they were both playing and shouldn’t be taken seriously.

“If you’re not gonna say anything then shut up.” They both laughed at the playful argument before Audrey spoke up again.

“Wanna play my new video game with me?” She asked hopefully.

“Hell, yeah!” Morgan cheered and bounced off the bed, racing to the living room with Audrey following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please remember to leave kudos and a comment! I take requests.


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan comes out to Audrey.

It was a breezy day in Germany where Audrey and Morgan were at the annual Oktoberfest. They had just completed yet another mission and they wanted to explore Germany for a day before flying back to Los Angeles. 

Oktoberfest was filled with people; mostly German but there were a few foreigners as well. There were tables filled with lots of food and even more beer than food. They were both having a blast and they were both tipsy, if they were being honest. They had a lot to drink but they weren’t stopping yet.

“Audrey! Take a picture of me with this giant mug of beer! I want to make it my profile picture on Facebook to piss my grandma off,” Morgan explained. Her grandma had a strict “no alcohol” rule whenever they visited her. Seeing the new picture of her, would only upset her; which was exactly what Morgan was trying to do.

Audrey laughed and shook her head, taking the phone from Morgan’s hand. Morgan went over to the beer and stuck both her middle fingers up for good measure. Just as she was about to take the picture, the phone buzzed and a text message popped up at the top of the screen. It was from a girl named Nicole who Audrey had never heard of before. They knew all each other’s friends, so it felt weird to Audrey to not know who this girl was. Not that she was mad; Morgan could talk to anyone she pleased. She was just surprised was all. But the message displayed at the top of the screen surprised her more.

Hey, sexy. Are we still on for our date Saturday?   
“What the fuck?!” She blurted out. She was tipsy, not drunk. She still could read what the message said. Morgan, being close enough to hear her, came back over.

“What? What is it?” She asked. Audrey was about to confront her about the text but Audrey stopped herself. Coming out was a big deal and if Morgan wasn’t ready to be out yet, she wasn’t going to force her out.

“I just realized how late it was already,” She lied. Since becoming a spy, her lying skills had increased a lot. She could now lie and even Morgan sometimes would believe her. Morgan looked skeptical but asked if she had taken the picture.

“Not yet, sorry,” She apologized and listened to Morgan as she grumbled on about how it always took Audrey ages to do one simple task. She took her spot next to the beer and stuck her fingers up again. Audrey snapped the picture before anything else out of the ordinary happened again. She handed the Morgan’s phone back to her and sighed.

“I want to go back to the hotel, I’m tired.”

Morgan quickly agreed, saying they had to be up early for their flight the next day anyways. Why hadn’t Morgan told her? She understood that Morgan clearly wasn’t ready to tell her, but they told each other everything. She couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Audrey stayed quiet for the rest of the night. She wasn’t mad. She just needed to digest the new information she found out. When they got back to the hotel, Audrey brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas, heading straight to bed. Morgan stayed up a little later, spending some time on her phone. Audrey wondered if she was texting Nicole. 

Their alarm woke them up way before the sun was out. Morgan happily woke up, ready to start the day, but Audrey stayed in bed, wanting to go back to sleep. Whoever made their flight so early should be arrested, she decided. Morgan practically pounced on her bed until she got out. She brushed her hair and teeth and got ready for their flight. They decided they would eat in one of the airport restaurants for breakfast. They went through security and filled their stomachs while waiting for their plane to board. 

“Hey, I’m gonna grab a water bottle to drink before we get on. I know we aren’t allowed to bring liquids on the plane, so I thought I’d grab one now. Do you want one?” Audrey asked Morgan who was looking at her phone. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a frown on her face.

“No thanks,” She said slowly, not looking up. Audrey shrugged and headed off towards a little store in the airport. She grabbed a bottle of water and quickly paid before getting her change back and walking back towards their gate. She drank the water quickly, aware that they would board in the next few minutes.

When they were called to start boarding, they both threw away their trash and handed the lady their tickets before sliding into their seats on the plane. Morgan still had her phone out and she was typing aggressively into it.  
“Ma’am, you need to turn your phone off. The planes about to take off,” Someone told her and she grumbled but listened, stuffing her phone into her pocket after shutting it off. Audrey glanced at her, doing a double take. She looked nervous. Audrey knew it wasn’t the plane making her nervous, because she had flown several times before.

“Morgan, are you okay? You look really anxious.” Concern was written all over Audrey’s face.

“Um, Audrey, I need to tell you something,” She gulped and Morgan nodded, telling her it was okay for her to continue.

“I think I’m gay,” She blurted out before she could stop herself. “I know I like girls and I’m pretty sure I’m not bi. I know I’ve dated guys in the past, but I never felt truly connected to them. I met someone on Tinder and her name’s Nicole and we’ve really hit it off. I noticed the time she sent a message yesterday and I was curious so I looked at the time when you took the beer picture of me. They were taken in the same minute. So if you didn’t figure it out yesterday, you know now.”

They both took a deep breath. That was a lot of information to take in. Audrey figured that since Morgan was being honest with her, then she should be honest with Morgan.

“I did see the text,” Audrey admitted. “I just figured you weren’t ready to tell me so I didn’t say anything. You know I don’t care, right? You’re still my best friend.”

Tears were welling up in Morgan’s eyes. She was so thankful for Audrey. It was 2018, 95% of people were okay with people liking the same gender. You just never knew when you were going to come across the other 5%.

“Dude, she just came out to you, give her a hug,” The person sitting behind them spoke up. They didn’t have any idea who he was, but Audrey pulled Morgan into a hug, telling her that she loved her.

“So tell me about Nicole,” Audrey said as they pulled away. Morgan wiped her tears.

“She’s perfect. She accepts me for me and she doesn’t push me if I don’t want to do anything and she’s taken me on one date which was super cute,” Morgan rambled and Audrey smiled, happy to see her best friend happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments ;) I also take requests.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Sebastian go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update... a lot has been going on with me lately. Anyways, this was requested by @Chloe_marseillaise_loki 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Morgan groaned as she sat on the lid of the toilet, watching Audrey apply mascara to her face. Sebastian had asked her out on a date and it was their first. Audrey wanted to look extra pretty that night. She had her dress and her shoes picked out and she knew how she wanted to style her hair. All she had to do was put it in action.

“What are you groaning about?” Audrey asked, twisting the mascara closed. She grabbed the lipstick next and added a little to her lips before rubbing them together.

“What am I going to do tonight? I’m gonna be all alone,” Morgan pouted and Audrey rolled her eyes before leaving the bathroom quickly. Morgan stayed put. Audrey rushed back into the bathroom with twenty dollars in her hand and held it out to Morgan.

“Buy a pizza tonight. Invite Tess over or something,” Audrey suggested before grabbing her dress to put on.

“Very funny. I’m not gonna be so bored that I need to invite Tess over.” Morgan rolled her eyes. “But uhhh, could you give me ten more dollars? The delivery fee is ridiculous these days.”

Now it was Audrey’s turn to roll her eyes. “Morgan the delivery fee is two dollars. You’ll have more than enough money.”

Morgan looked down sadly and pouted her lips, looking up at Audrey. She had spent all her money recently on getting her car fixed after getting into an accident. Audrey really tried to say no. Really. But she found herself giving more money to Morgan.

Audrey slipped into her dress and began to lightly curl her hair. She wasn’t an expert on hair and makeup, but she thought she did a pretty good job. The dress was black and her shoes matched. She did a light smokey eye for effect, but made sure it wasn’t too dramatic. She wasn’t a teenager. She just wanted to look a bit extra for tonight. There was no harm in that.

“Oh my God, Audrey! A goddess has let herself into the apartment! Quick! Come look!” Morgan joked, giving Audrey a compliment.

Audrey couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you, Morgan.”

“So when is Prince Charming supposed to arrive with his pumpkin?” Morgan asked and Audrey gave her a weird look.

“Sebastian is supposed to be here any minute.”

The doorbell rang, letting the two women know that Sebastian was on the other side. Morgan opened up the door and gushed, making sure Sebastian knew how handsome he looked.

“Morgan! Stop flirting with my date.” Audrey shooed her away.

“Have her back by eleven! Not a second later!” Morgan said sternly while Sebastian led Audrey out the door who was telling him not to listen to Morgan.

“I hope you don’t mind Italian,” Sebastian said as he walked her to the passenger door and opened it.

“I love Italian food,” Audrey assured him and smiled as he awkwardly ran to his side of the car.

When he got in and started the car, he turned the radio on to a fine jazz station. He kept the music low enough where they could still have a conversation, but high enough to where they could still hear it.

“I never picked you out to be a jazz guy,” Audrey admitted, starting up a conversation.

“I’m not,” Sebastian said, “I just thought it sounded right for our date.”

Audrey smiled happily. Drew took her on lots of dates but none of them were classy like this. Usually they ended up going to bars or to a sports game. Audrey decided she liked this much better. Sebastian hummed along to the music and Audrey was surprised at how good he sounded.

The restaurant wasn’t too far away. They were only in the car for about ten minutes. When they pulled into a parking spot, Audrey looked up at the restaurant, trying to pronounce the Italian word.

“Don’t try to pronounce it. Even the employees here can barely say it.” Sebastian smirked and got out of the car, running to the other side to let Audrey out.

“You’re such a gentleman,” Audrey teased.

“Only the best for the best,” Sebastian replied and they took each other’s hand and walked inside. The inside was dimly lit and Audrey noticed how all the employees wore black suits and looked freshly polished.

“Welcome to the restaurant,” A lady with a lip piercing walked up to them and smiled. She looked no more than twenty one. Audrey couldn’t help but snicker at Sebastian’s earlier comment about how the employees couldn’t pronounce the restaurant’s name.

“I have a reservation under the name Henshaw,” Sebastian informed the young lady. Audrey looked at her gold name badge that read ‘Olivia’. Olivia quickly typed a few things into a nearby computer and nodded.

“Follow me.”

They followed her to the back of the restaurant where it was much quieter. Sebastian pulled the chair back for Audrey and sat down in the chair across from her when she sat. Olivia informed them that their waitress would be with them in just a moment and disappeared back into the crowd.

“What type of wine do you like?” Sebastian asked while looking at the menu. Audrey was also looking at the menu.

“Umm, I’ll drink any,” She told him, eyeing the prices listed next to the food.

Before he could respond, a woman in her late twenties walked up to her table. The lady had light brown hair that was pulled back like everyone else’s and she had brown eyes and freckles that were lightly spotted on the bridge of her nose.

“Good evening, guys. I’ll be your waitress. My name’s Amber. Can I start you off with some drinks and or appetizers?” She asked kindly.

“Do you like mozzarella sticks?” Sebastian asked, wanting everything to be perfect for Audrey.

“I do,” Audrey confirmed.

“We’ll take the cheese covered mozzarella sticks along with a bottle of your signature wine,” Sebastian ordered and Amber wrote it down on a little pad and walked off.

“Thank you for tonight,” Audrey said softly.

Sebastian chuckled. “Well don’t thank me yet. The night isn’t over. I could still mess up.”

Audrey scoffed and continued to look at the menu, trying to decide on what she wanted before Amber got back. There were many things listed on the menu and she had trouble knowing what they actually were. Eventually she found something she knew she would like and decided to play it safe, choosing that.

Amber walked back holding a tray with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She set the glasses in front of them and set the bottle in the middle. Audrey thought the bottle looked way too fancy and she was almost afraid to even touch it. She was clumsy enough and didn’t want to break it.

“Have we decided on what we’re gonna eat?” Amber asked and pulled out her notepad and pen.

“I think so,” Sebastian said and looked at Audrey for confirmation. Audrey nodded.

“I’ll have the fettuccine alfredo,” Sebastian announced and Audrey ordered after him.

Amber smiled and told them that their appetizer should be out within the next few minutes. Sebastian and Audrey both thanked her as she walked away.

“So tell me, Mr. Henshaw. How do you know about this place when you’re from England?” Audrey questioned and waited for an answer. She felt like she didn’t know much about Sebastian at all. Only the fact that he was an international spy. She was hoping tonight would change that.  
“So just because I’m from another country means I can’t know about different places in California?” He joked. “My aunt and uncle live here. I used to come here all the time when I stayed with them. The last time I came here was actually right before I met you.”

Audrey didn’t mean to be rude, but she couldn’t help what came to her mind when Sebastian said that. She had seen the prices when she was looking at the menu. She really tried to hold her tongue, but her mouth had different ideas.

“Is your family rich?” She blurted out. Thankfully, Sebastian just laughed.

“No, we’re not rich. My aunt and uncle are both surgeons so they make a little extra money. Trust me, I don’t live in a secret mansion or something.”

Audrey apologized and Sebastian waved her off, indicating that it was no big deal. Amber arrived with their mozzarella sticks shortly after and Audrey distracted herself by eating them so she wouldn’t say another stupid thing. Either Sebastian didn’t notice or he was just good at hiding it.

They chatted about random things and soon after, their food came. It all looked so delicious and Audrey wasted no time grabbing her fork. Sebastian did the same. Both of their meals came with two slices of garlic bread and a salad as well, making their mouth water even more.

Dinner went by fast and Audrey and Sebastian kept making jokes and laughing. Audrey felt safe with him. She could be herself comfortably around him. She realized that she couldn’t fully be that way with Drew and was glad that he had broken up with her, even if it was through a text message.

Twenty minutes later, their plates and bowls were empty and so was the wine bottle. Audrey pretended she didn’t see how much the meal was. The car ride home was filled with comfortable silence and Audrey felt herself smiling even when she wasn’t trying to. Tonight, she felt like a princess and she never wanted it to end. They got out of the car but stopped in front of Audrey’s apartment. 

“Thank you for an amazing night,” Audrey smiled brightly and so did Sebastian.

“Anything for you,” He replied cheekily and leaned forward, capturing Audrey in a kiss. She kissed back passionately. The whole night might have seemed cliche but Audrey wouldn’t have it any other way. She was a simple woman who didn’t expect much.

The door yanked open, making them jump apart.

“It is 11:05! You are late! Do you hear me? I said be home by eleven and you’re late. Why? Because you’re practically having sex right outside the doorway. Imagine if I opened the door thirty seconds later,” Morgan rambled and literally pulled Audrey inside.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Audrey confessed and Sebastian smiled, promising that he would text her tomorrow. Morgan slammed the door, barely giving Sebastian time to reply.

“Tell me everything! What did you guys do? What did you guys talk about? Are you gonna be a mom in nine months?” Morgan questioned, giving Audrey no room to talk.

“What? Morgan, no. Get that out of your brain now,” Audrey said. “The only thing I have is a food baby.”

Morgan smirked and Audrey began chasing after her around the apartment, knowing what she was thinking.

The next day, Audrey received a text message from Sebastian.

So, will there be a second date? :)


	5. Unpredictable Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan lands in the hospital and a special someone comes to visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @RhythmOfTheHoltz hope you enjoy!

The sound of the sirens in the distance should have been comforting. Help was on the way. But instead it sent more anxiety through Morgan, Audrey and Sebastian. What if something was seriously wrong? Morgan clutched her nasty bruised leg as she sobbed into her knee. Sebastian was trying to find some ice nearby while Audrey was sitting down next to her, trying to keep her calm. She was still on the phone with 911.

The mission at hand hadn’t been an easy one and they all knew at some point, someone was bound to get hurt. They just weren’t prepared for this. Sebastian quickly came back with an ice pack and wrapped a towel around it for comfort. 

The ambulance parked next to the curb and two men got out of the vehicle and walked quickly up to them. One was younger with dark hair and one was older who had some gray hairs and carried a bag. Morgan tried to stop crying so she could answer the questions being asked but the pain was unbearable. She was thankful that Audrey had stepped up and answered them.

“What happened?” The young paramedic asked.

“She was running and she wasn’t watching where she was going. She tripped and fell down a flight of stairs,” Audrey said while the older paramedic was looking at her leg.

“Alright well, My names Zach. Did she walk on it after?” He wondered and Sebastian shook his head.

“I carried her to the couch here and went to find ice while Audrey kept her calm.” He pointed at Audrey and the dark haired man nodded, telling them that he was going to get a stretcher from the ambulance. The grey haired paramedic took out some equipment from the bag.

“What’s your name?” He asked and Morgan took a deep breath before answering.

“Morgan,” She breathed out, silently still crying.

“Okay Morgan, I’m just going to get your heart rate and your blood pressure. Can you sign here for consent to treat you and to drive you to the hospital?” He kindly asked and held out a little electronic pad. Morgan scribbled her name down. 

“My name’s Dr. Sloan but you can call me Mark,” The guy said. “Could you please hold out your arm?”  
Morgan did so.

“You’re gonna feel a tight squeeze,” He warned and wrapped the cuff around her arm. Of course, Morgan knew what to expect from the blood pressure cuff, but she was thankful she was reminded anyways. The cuff slowly got tighter and eventually cut her circulation off for a minute. Morgan relaxed once the cuff let go of her.

Next Mark took out a stethoscope and put it in his ears while instructing Morgan to take deep breaths. After he declared that her heart sounded okay, he felt for Morgan’s pulse on her wrist and glanced at his watch. All of the instructions made Morgan feel uneasy even though she knew he was just helping. Zach came back, pulling the stretcher along with him. 

“Sorry it took so long,” He said as he came up to them. “The stretcher was a bit heavier than I thought.”

Mark waved Zach off and looked at Sebastian, asking if he wanted to lift Morgan onto the stretcher. Morgan looked relieved that somebody she knew would be doing the task at hand. Sebastian quickly agreed and scooped Morgan up before carefully setting her down. Zac then announced that only one person could ride in the ambulance with her because the ambulance wasn’t big enough for both.

“You go,” Sebastian immediately said. “It’s only right. You’re her best friend.”

“Thanks,” Audrey said gratefully and gave a him a quick peck on his cheek before climbing in.

“I’ll be right behind you guys. I’m going to call Wendy.”

“Thanks Sebastian!” Morgan called out painfully and Zach climbed in the back with them. Mark closed the doors and ran to the front. The ride to the hospital was too quiet. Morgan looked deep in thought. Audrey was looking at her, trying to figure her out. Zach was busy doing paperwork. It felt too quiet.

Luckily they were close enough to the hospital and didn’t have to deal with the silence for too long. It helped that the ambulance didn’t have to stop at red lights. They wheeled Morgan out of the vehicle and Audrey followed as quickly as she could. Zach turned around when they got into the radiology department.

“We’re going to get some x-rays done. Why don’t you wait out here and wait for that one guy. I’m sure he’s worried too. I can assure you that she’ll be fine.”

Audrey realized that he was right and nodded. Thanking him, she walking away after making him promise that he would update them the first chance he got. Audrey turned around and immediately saw Sebastian rushing through the automatic doors.

“How is she? Is she going to be okay?” He asked as soon as he was close enough to Audrey where she could hear him without yelling.

“She’s going to be fine. She’s getting x-rays now.”

Sebastian sighed in relief, happy that his coworker and friend would be okay. They both plopped down on the semi-comfortable waiting room chairs. The hospital was pretty empty at the time. An old man sat in the corner reading the newspaper. A middle aged lady sat towards the back with two kids who wouldn’t sit still.

“I called Wendy. She feels bad about what happened,” Sebastian announced.

“Wait, that woman has feelings?” Audrey half joked.

Sebastian had a weird look in his eyes and was about to say something when what looked to be a doctor came up to them. He had grey hair and glasses and some wrinkles around his face.

“Hi. My name’s Dr. Edwards. Are you guys friends of Morgan’s?” He asked them and they nodded their heads.

“I have good news and bad news,” He declared. “The bad news is that the break wasn’t a clean break and we’re going to need to perform surgery. The good news is that the surgery is very simple. It should only take an hour and a half at most.”

Audrey frowned. She was not expecting anyone she knew to have surgery that day. Sebastian wraps his hand around her, silently letting her know that it was going to be okay. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“When is the surgery going to take place?” Sebastian asked for Audrey.

“All of our operating rooms are full at the moment. It shouldn’t take too long though for one to open up. We’ll get her in surgery later this afternoon. After she wakes up, we’ll keep her overnight and discharge her in the morning. We’ll give her a pair of crutches and we’ll loan you a wheelchair in case she needs it. It’s not mandatory though that she uses it.” Doctor Edwards explained.

“Are we able to see her?” Audrey asked and he nodded.

“She filled out the consent forms for surgery and she’s resting in a room right now. I’ll take you to her.”

Audrey and Sebastian followed the doctor through a set of hallways and knocked on a door labelled 309. They heard Morgan’s soft voice giving them permission to enter. Dr. Edwards stated that he would be back when the surgery was about to take place and left.

“You guys, I’m starving. Could you please smuggle me in some pretzels? Extra salt?” She asked, giving Audrey a sad look.

“You’re not allowed to eat before your surgery,” Audrey declined. “How are you feeling?”

“Well they’ve got me on some pain medicine so... good,” She grins.

“I called Wendy,” Sebastian informed Morgan. “She should be here within the hour.”

“Wait she’s coming here?” Morgan gulped. Of course she wanted to see the flawless queen, but not like this. Her leg was in a temporary cast and she was wearing an ugly hospital gown. Her lightly applied makeup from that morning was rubbing off.

“It’ll be fine,” Audrey insisted and Morgan shrugged. A beeping noise filled the room and Audrey instantly recognized it as Sebastian’s text tone. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons.

“Wow. Speak of the devil. I don’t know how she always manages to do that. I’m going to greet her outside and show her up here.” Sebastian leaves, closing the door behind him.

Audrey leaps up and rushes to the attached bathroom in the room. Morgan hears the water running for a minute and Audrey runs back out, holding wet toilet paper.

“If you’re going to see Wendy, then you shouldn’t look like you just swam through a hurricane,” She announced and Morgan couldn’t ask for a better friend.

“Close your eyes,” Audrey instructed and Morgan did so. She felt the cold wet toilet paper run across her face. She didn’t really know what to say, so she said nothing at all. They finished at the very last minute, Audrey throwing the trash into the trash bin in the bathroom. The door opened to reveal Sebastian and Wendy, who looked frantic and anxious. Something quite unordinary for the woman.

Audrey gave Morgan a quick hug and told her that she would see her later with Sebastian. Going behind Wendy, she winked and made her left hand into a circle before putting her right index finger into it. The universal gesture for sex.

Morgan flashed her the middle finger and mouthed a quick ‘fuck you’ before turning her attention over to Wendy. By the time Wendy had turned around to see what she was reacting to, Audrey and Sebastian had left, closing the door behind them. Wendy sat in a chair, stiffly. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a low voice.

Morgan looked down. As much as she clearly liked the older woman, it was obvious that Wendy intimidated her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish the mission. I was bad.”

Wendy sighed, “I’m not mad at you Morgan. It was my fault you got injured. The mission was way too dangerous and I shouldn’t have let you go. I’m sorry.”

Morgan was shocked on the inside. She thought the lady was perfect and never ever expected to hear an apology from her. She figured the smart thing to do was to accept the apology and move on.

“It’s okay,” She nodded and Wendy nodded as well.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you here?” She asked, very curious. She barely saw the woman. Only before and after missions so sometimes they didn’t see each other for months. She figured Wendy would be too busy to see her.

“Believe it or not Morgan, I like you,” She smiled and Morgan’s heart fluttered. What she didn’t know was whether it was in a crush way or a friend way. Morgan gave a soft smile back. She mentally noted in her head to ask Sebastian to see if he was knew anything. He saw her more than they did. A knock at the door signified that they weren’t alone anymore as the doctor strolled in.

“Morgan? Your surgery is going to start in about fifteen minutes,” He declared and Morgan nodded. Wendy got up and placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you when you get out.”

She swiftly left the room, leaving her alone with the doctor. However all she could think about was what Wendy had said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment chapter suggestions! I'm running out of ideas...


	6. I'm A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Drew broke up with Audrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?

Morgan was very happy. She was singing along in the car and even danced her way up to her and Audrey’s shared apartment. She had auditioned for a Progressive commercial, and she had gotten the part! She was so excited and she couldn’t wait to go and tell Audrey. She unlocked the door quickly and opened it, kicking the air for a dramatic entrance.

“Audrey! Guess what!” She yelled upon entering. Audrey was sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream from the tub. Silent tears escaped her eyes, making her mascara run down her cheeks. Morgan frowned.

“Audrey, you look like a mess. And did you eat all of this ice cream? I just bought it yesterday,” Morgan complained. She was joking of course. She was more worried about what Audrey was crying about. Audrey sloppily pushed the tub aside.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go buy you another one. And then buy all the ice cream in the store because I’m so sad,” She managed to get out before putting her head in her arms. Morgan grabbed the spoon and tub. She threw the spoon in the sink and put the empty tub in the trash can. Sitting down beside Audrey, she put her hand on her back.

“Drew broke up with me through a text!” She gargled out and Morgan’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me?! He did that? Well I guess I have to go cut his best friend’s dick off,” Morgan grumbled. She was so not looking forward to that. However, she was looking forward to watching Drew eat a penis covered in ketchup.

Audrey looked up at her, clearly confused.

Morgan shook her head, silently telling Audrey to forget about that. She spotted Audrey’s phone as it lit up. Audrey stood up very fast and raced over to the couch where the phone was. She unlocked her phone, hopeful that it was Drew. When she realized it wasn’t, she tossed it back on the couch and went back to the kitchen to find more food. Morgan grabbed the unlocked phone and looked at the messages between Audrey and Drew. 

“Morgan, why don’t we have any tacos? Or burgers? Or anything good here? All we have is crap food,” Audrey complained.

“I can make you tacos,” Morgan offered. “Maybe it will be good. My mom always says that food always helps with a nasty breakup.”

Audrey didn’t respond. Shit. Morgan wasn’t the best with feelings. How could she help her friend? She sat down next to Audrey and rubbed her back a little while thinking. She hated seeing her best friend like this. And then a thought popped into her brain. 

“Wanna have a movie night?” Morgan suggested and Audrey stopped crying for a minute.

“Okay,” She hesitantly agreed.

“Great! You can choose the movie!” Morgan declared and jumped from the kitchen chair to grab blankets and food. Audrey trudged over to the shelf where they kept all their movies. She scanned through them. Since when did they have so many romance movies? Seeing one that’s plot wasn’t about love, she pulled it out. Ghostbusters. The one that was made only two years ago. She opened the box and popped the movie in.

Morgan raced into the living room with a bundle of blankets. She dropped them on Audrey’s lap and danced into the kitchen. Audrey loved Morgan, but she really did not want to deal with all her energy at the moment. There was some banging heard from the kitchen and Audrey could hear the cabinets and the refrigerator being opened several times.

“Do you need help?” Audrey called out. A loud crash filled the apartment, leaving Audrey to worry.

“I’m okay!!” Morgan yelled to Audrey.

“I’m coming to help.” Audrey got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. However, just as she was about to turn the corner, Morgan banged into her. She was startled and jumped a little but Morgan barely moved an inch.

“Audrey, no. This is my job. Your job is to go sit on the couch and relax. Let me do the work.” Morgan pushed Audrey back to the couch and made sure she sat. Next, she grabbed a blanket and covered Audrey with it. She covered Audrey with the blanket so much, only her head was sticking out.

Audrey sighed and accepted that Morgan didn’t want her to help and she was only trying to take care of her. She looked down at the fuzzy blanket and her mind began to wander. Why had Drew broken up with her? She thought their relationship was great and she definitely didn’t see it coming. Did she do something wrong? And what was on her mind the most, why had he chosen to break up with her through a text? Audrey was certain that it wouldn’t of hurt this much if he had broken up with her in person.

Realizing that her eyes were filling up with tears, she took the blanket she was using and quickly wiped her eyes before Morgan came back.

“Okay, I’m readyyyy,” Morgan sang as she balanced the food and drinks in her hands and arms. Audrey looked at the food that was being placed in front of her. Pizza rolls, leftover donuts, chips, macaroni and cheese, and of course, chocolate. As for the drinks, Morgan had come with two gallon sized bottles of beer.

“If you don’t want beer, there’s no need to worry. I also have vodka and orange juice. Whatever you want. Tell me, and I’ll get it.” Morgan stated and plopped down on the couch, grabbing a blanket for herself.

“This is great, Morgan. Really. Thank you,” Audrey said appreciatively and grabbed the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

“What movie are we watching?” Morgan asked as Audrey grabbed the remote.

“Ghostbusters,” Audrey smirked and Morgan lightly hit her, making a weird sound in her throat that only she could make.

“The only reason you bought this movie in the first place was because you say I look like the blonde one!” Morgan bounced a little in her spot.

“Because you do!” Audrey insisted.

“I don’t see it at all. I’m hotter than she is,” Morgan frowned.

“Really Morgan? You must be blind if you can’t see that she looks just like you.”

Morgan rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything back. Instead she reached over Audrey and grabbed the remote, pressing play. The theme song started and Morgan began humming along, making Audrey smirk. Of course Morgan liked the movie more than she let on. She probably had her own secret copy.

As the movie went on, Audrey managed to forget about Drew for a moment and focus on the now. She was having a movie night with her best friend and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	7. I'm Into Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy takes care of Morgan after she breaks her leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RhythmOfTheHoltz suggested this! Thank you!

Morgan was frustrated. Ever since she broke her stupid leg and got that stupid cast on it, she could barely do anything without help. She felt like a child. When she was thirsty, she could barely grab a cup before Audrey would make her sit back down. When she was getting out of bed in the morning, Audrey would be by her side before she could even sit up. She was certain that once Audrey had kids, she would be a helicopter mom.

She knew it was because Audrey cared about her, but she was an independent woman who could handle herself. Broken leg or not. She was so looking forward to getting the cast off. Just two more weeks. Then she would be free.

“Morgan, I’m so sorry I can’t be with you tonight,” Audrey apologized as she was counting out the money she had in her wallet. She and Sebastian had made plans a couple months ago to go to a concert. The tickets were expensive and she didn’t want to sell the tickets as she was always skeptical about the internet.

“It’s okay. Besides, it’ll be nice to have a night to myself,” Morgan waved her hand while reading a book. Normally, Morgan didn’t read on her own time so Audrey knew she was really bored.

“You’re not staying home alone,” Audrey informed her, shoving the money back into place.

“What?” Morgan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ve invited someone to come and help you while I’m gone.”

“Audrey, I’m thirty years old. I don’t need a babysitter.” Morgan defended herself.

“Oh you’ll like this babysitter,” Audrey smirked and left the room for a moment. Morgan narrowed her eyes. What did Audrey have up her sleeve? She sighed and leaned back on the couch, trying to think of a way to get the babysitter to not come. She could pretend to be sick. She always tricked her parents of that when she was in high school. No. She couldn’t do that. Then Audrey would definitely have a babysitter come over.

There was a knock on the door, signaling they weren’t alone anymore. Morgan’s heart raced. She had to get out of this. She refused to spend her Saturday night being babysat. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed a pillow that sat on the couch and threw it at Audrey, who was walking towards the door. The pillow hit her in the back of the head making her look back at Morgan.

“Morgan, why did you just throw that pillow at me?” She asked, but she didn’t sound mad.

“There’s a ghost living in this apartment and uhh he’s dangerous so we shouldn’t let anyone else come in,” Morgan lied, but they both knew that she was full of shit.

“Behave,” Audrey slightly scolded and unlocked the door before whipping it open. On the other side of the door, Wendy stood, waiting to be invited in. She looked way more casual than she normally did. Her blonde hair was in a neat bun on top of her head and she wore jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Morgan didn’t think Wendy owned a pair of jeans.

“What the fuck?” Morgan blurted out. Wendy was the last person she was expecting to see. Audrey and Wendy both turned to look at Morgan. Audrey glared at her.

“Thank you for coming,” Audrey politely said and stepped to the side so Wendy could walk in. “She insists she doesn’t need help, but yesterday, she tried to get up to make some coffee and she nearly broke her other leg.”

“Not true,” Morgan commented but the other two women ignored her.

“I’m in town visiting some people. I don’t mind helping when I can.” Wendy stated and both Audrey and Morgan noted how relaxed she seemed. Even her voice sounded different. Was this the same Wendy who was up their butts every time something went wrong? The same Wendy who yelled at Sebastian for spilling a little coffee on his desk?

“I better go. I’m supposed to be meeting Sebastian at his place. Don’t want to be late.” Audrey grabbed her stuff and said goodbye before rushing out the door. The next few moments were silent as neither Wendy or Morgan knew what to say. Morgan felt her phone buzz.

You’ll thank me later ;)

Morgan rolled her eyes.

Fuck you, Audrey. You’ll be lucky if I don’t lock you out of the apartment.

Her phone buzzed again and she sighed.

I wouldn’t want to go back in there anyways. Don’t wake the neighbors up. I know you’re a screamer.

Morgan blushed and locked her phone before Wendy could read it over her shoulder. She had to admit, Audrey knew what she was doing.Wendy sat on the couch next to her. Morgan instantly got a nice whiff of mint and decided that maybe it would be okay if Wendy stayed.

“Have you eaten dinner? There’s this nice chinese place that delivers.” Wendy pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons before typing something.

“Chinese sounds great,” Morgan smiled a little.

“Great. I’ll call the place.” Wendy put her phone up to her ear. Morgan looked at Wendy and studied her. Her hair was growing back a brown color by her roots that said she needed to get it touched up. Her eyes lowered a bit and she noticed something on her neck. A tattoo. I’ll always remember. She wondered what that meant. And she was making it her own secret mission to find out. However, her studying had to end because Wendy pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

“They said it should be here in about fifteen minutes. Which is good because I’m starving.” Wendy said before putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Would you like a snack? I can get something,” Morgan offered and grabbed her crutches to help her stand.

“I believe it’s my job to look after you,” Wendy reminded her and gently took the crutches away from her. “I’ll wait. The food should be here shortly anyways.”

Morgan nodded and awkwardly sat back down. What was she supposed to do now? Ask her how her week was? She shook her head. She couldn’t ask that. She already knew the answer to that question.

“So umm got any pets?” Morgan asked and mentally kicked herself. Seriously? That’s the only thing she could come up with. Real smooth, Freeman. She thought. However Wendy didn’t show any negative signs, so maybe she was in the clear.

“I have a dog. He’s a chihuahua,” She answered. “His name is Oscar.”

Morgan smiled. “That’s cute. I had a Maltese growing up. I had her for seven years. But then on the first day of my junior year in high school, she got hit by a car. We couldn’t save her. All of her insides were on the outside after that.”

Shoot me, Morgan thought. Luckily Wendy didn’t have time to respond because there was a knock on the door. Wendy got up and opened the door to reveal a teenage boy. 

“17.21,” The boy said, clearly not wanting to be working.

Wendy fished some money out of her pocket and gave it to him.

“Keep the change,” She said and took the food that was offered.

“Have a great night,” The guy said in the same tone. Wendy smiled and shut the door. She set the food on the coffee table.

“There’s some beer in the fridge that we can have,” Morgan informed her and Wendy walked toward the kitchen to look for it. She appeared a minute later with two bottles. Morgan waited for Wendy to sit down.

“That’s a nice tattoo you have,” Morgan blurted out. Alright, maybe she was being nosy but she just really wanted to know what the meaning was behind it.

“Thanks. Okay, so we have egg rolls, noodles, orange chicken, and sauce if you want,” Wendy showed her. Morgan definitely noticed how she glossed over the mention of the tattoo and decided to drop it.

“This looks lovely. Thank you. You didn’t have to pay, you know,” Morgan said while scooping some noodles out.

“I wanted to,” Wendy said and started scooping her own noodles out.

“Want to watch a movie?” Morgan asked and Wendy nodded. Morgan grabbed the remote before turning on the tv. They eventually settled on Titanic even though they both thought it was cheesy.

“Cal treats Rose like absolute shit,” Morgan muttered when Cal slapped Rose. Morgan had curled into a ball at some point.

“Yes, you would treat her much better,” Wendy said, her eyes still on the screen. Morgan immediately looked at her, sitting up a little.

“What? No I wouldn’t. I don’t date girls. I like guys,” Morgan said quickly. She wasn’t out to anyone but Audrey and Sebastian. Sebastian only knew because he walked in on Morgan making out with another girl.

“Morgan. You and I both know that is not true,” Wendy simply said. And then she added the sentence that Morgan had been waiting for ever since she met her, “Takes one to know one.”

Morgan nearly threw up right then and there. However Wendy’s attention went back to the movie so Morgan did the same. Well, she tried to. Instead her mind kept racing.

Was she single? Was she seeing anyone? Was she divorced? Any kids? She realized she barely knew anything about the woman. The movie ended and as sad as Morgan was about Jack dying, she still couldn’t stop thinking about all the questions she had.  
Morgan decided to stand up as she needed to stretch her legs. She was in the same position for quite awhile and she knew her feet would fall asleep soon if she didn’t stand.

However, she forgot her crutches and as she put her weight on her feet, she fell and knocked the plate of noodles over that was on the couch.

“Dang,” She said before awkwardly getting down to pick them up. Wendy must have had the same thought because she was bending down too.

“I've got it,” Wendy said, looking at her. “You should be resting.”

“It’s fine. Really,” Morgan said before looking at her as well. Except Wendy was looking at something else below her eyes. Her lips. Morgan took the opportunity to do what she always wanted to do. She leaned forward and kissed Wendy right on the lips. The wait was worth it, Morgan decided. Wendy was kissing back eagerly.

The door opened and Audrey walked in, looking exhausted. 

“Why are there noodles on the floor?” She mumbled, going to hang up her coat.

“Morgan dropped them.” Wendy said sharply. “She’ll clean them up.”

Wendy gathered all the belongings she brought with and left the apartment without another word or even glance toward Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goosewithanuke helped me with this and I'm very grateful for that :)


	8. Against All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Morgan and Wendy kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post these two chapters back to back... but I did it anyways because I wanted this chapter to go up. Enjoy!!!

Morgan took a sip of her coffee as she and Audrey walked up to the headquarters to start their day. She really hated coming here. Ever since she kissed Wendy, Wendy had been a complete asshole to her. She had no idea why because Wendy had clearly kissed her back. She was so confused, it was killing her. Audrey knew something was up, but decided not to ask as it was none of her business.

As they came up to the building, Audrey pressed the four digit code into the keypad that would let them inside. Thankfully, the door open quickly because they were both freezing in the January weather.

And now came the most dreadful part. Checking in with Wendy before they start their day. They made their way through the long maze of halls and stopped outside the office that belonged to Wendy.

Morgan made no moves to knock on the door so Audrey took it upon herself to knock three times on the wooden door. There was some rustling on the other side of the door and it swung open, revealing the harsh boss. Wendy didn’t say anything, not even a good morning. She simply turned around after seeing who it was and went back to her desk. She didn’t talk for a good two minutes and Morgan and Audrey were both wondering if they should say something first. Just as Morgan was about to open her mouth, Wendy spoke up.  
“I don’t have anything for you guys to do today. Go home.” Wendy didn’t even look at them. Instead, she was typing on her laptop, barely giving them any attention.

“What? But we need money to pay for our apartment,” Morgan said, desperately. They had some money but if they didn’t get paid, the money would soon run out.

“I know what I said, Morgan. Both of you leave before I decide that you never come back.” Wendy typed more stuff on her computer. Morgan looked shocked while Audrey just looked confused. Tears welled up in Morgan’s eyes but she refused to cry in front of Wendy.

“Yes, ma’am,” Morgan muttered and left the room, not waiting for Audrey. She walked quickly back to their shared car and waited for Audrey to come outside so she could unlock the car. She yanked the car door open and climbed in the passenger seat before letting a couple tears slip from her eyes. Audrey got in as well.

“Morgan, what’s wrong? Why is Wendy acting like this?” Audrey said softly. Morgan wiped away her tears and sniffled.

“I fucked it all up. It’s all my fault. We’re gonna get fired because of me.” Morgan tried to say casually but more tears fell down her cheeks.

“Why do you say that?” Audrey asked and pulled her friend into a hug. It was difficult to hug back because they were in the car but Morgan appreciated the gesture. It took a minute to get Morgan to calm down but once she could get her breathing in control, she started to talk.

“That night where you and Sebastian went to that concert, Wendy and I kissed. Right before you walked in. We pulled back after you opened the door.” Morgan explained. Audrey immediately felt bad. Of course she was trying to set them up, but she didn’t know Wendy would react like that.

“Morgan, I’m so sorry,” She apologized. “I didn’t know this would happen. If I could rewind time and change what happened, I would.”

“It’s not your fault,” Morgan said softly and grabbed some tissue they kept in the car. She blew her nose and stuffed the now gross tissue in her pocket. “Can we just go home?”

“Yeah,” Audrey said softly and put the car in reverse to back out of their spot. Morgan was silent the whole way home. Audrey didn’t blame her. What Wendy was doing was pretty shitty. Acting cold towards someone who didn’t do anything wrong wasn’t okay. It seemed like it took forever for them to get home.

When they arrived at the apartment, Morgan got out quickly and scurried into her room without making a noise. Audrey wanted to help, but she knew this was between the two of them and all she could do was offer advice. However, she was worried about losing her job. They both needed money to pay for rent, food, and clothing. If they got fired, they would have to go back to working their normal jobs. Possibly even working overtime to get by. The spy agency paid pretty well.

The day went on fast. Morgan slept the whole day while Audrey binged watched her favorite tv show while texting Sebastian when he wasn’t busy. Dinner time came and Audrey decided to order pizza for them as she was not in the mood to make anything. She knew Morgan liked sausage and she liked green peppers on her pizza so she ordered half green peppers and half sausage.

When the pizza delivery guy showed up, she answered the door, paying quickly before setting the pizza on the table.

“Morgan? Dinner is ready.” She knocked on the door. There was some shuffling noises on the inside before the door opened. Morgan had changed into an old t-shirt and sweats. Her blonde hair was pulled in a bun on top of her head. She walked past Audrey who followed her back to the kitchen.

She opened the pantry up and grabbed a bottle of wine. She then opened up a cabinet full of different cups and glasses and pulled out a wine glass. She walked to the table and grabbed a piece of sausage pizza and put it on a plate.

Audrey decided to just drink water. She got the pitcher out of the fridge and grabbed a glass before pouring some water into it. She sat down besides Morgan and grabbed a slice of pizza as well.

“What do I do?” Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

“You need to talk to her. Just you and her. No one else.” Audrey took a sip of water. She pulled out her phone before typing something into it. Once she was done, she took another bite of her pizza. “I just texted Sebastian and asked if Wendy’s still at the office.”

“What? Oh my God, Audrey. I can’t go now,” Morgan said, immediately starting to freak out.

“Morgan! You have to go now. You and I both know that. If you don’t, you’re going to freak out the whole night,” Audrey explained and put her hand on top of Morgan’s. “You can do this.”

Morgan took a shaky breath before Audrey’s phone lit up and vibrated. Audrey instantly picked it up.

“It’s Sebastian. Last he knew she was still there. Go!” Audrey demanded and practically pushed Morgan out of her chair.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Morgan told her and grabbed the keys to the car before sliding out the door.

Wendy was at her desk, making a phone call when the door opened loudly. Looking at the door, Wendy had to admit, she was shocked. She was not expecting to see Morgan standing there.

“I got to go,” Wendy told the person on the other line and hung up, setting her phone on her desk. She turned back towards Morgan and crossed her arms, almost with an attitude.  
“What you’re doing to me isn’t fair. And I know that you know that. You can’t just kiss me and then act like a complete asshole after. Did you ever think how that would make me feel? No, you didn’t. Because you shut people out. It’s what you do. I read people better than you think.” Morgan stomped up to Wendy and took her face in her hands. She quickly connected their lips and kissed her passionately before letting go. “Figure your shit out.”

Morgan left the room without another word, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I feeling insecure about this book? Oof, I need to get my thoughts together. FYI, comments mean the world to me ;)


	9. Author's Note. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

I feel like I owe you all a bit of an explanation.

I decided to write it in a chapter instead of just in a note at the beginning. I'll remove this later.

I love to write. It's where I can let my imagination go wild and be free. And I think a lot of you are the same way when you write fanfictions. Which is why I started this one shot book without thinking. I ran with my ideas instead of planning ahead. Which can be good sometimes, but not when you realize that you may have messed up your entire book. Which is what I have done. I've stressed out about this way more than I should. It's just a silly one shot book.

So here's what I'm going to do.

I'm going to recreate the story with a story that has chapters instead of one shots. Most of the same content will stay the same. I'm going to leave this story as not finished because I may come back to it when I have cute little random ideas. Some of the chapters may be very similar to these one shots, but I promise that it will be more organized and thought through.

I'll be uploading the first chapter very soon.

Thank you so much for everyone who's given this story attention. I won't let you down. You can find the new book by clicking on my works.

Sincerely,

A poor stressed out bean who just wants to write and be loved

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about being a spy, so just roll with it through out this fic. Thanksss


End file.
